Anniversary Day
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Sakuma and Fuyuka are going shopping together? While Haruna and Gouenji are following (stalking) them? What is wrong with them! What is happening actually! [Lots of misunderstandings... With some humor inside... Please do not misunderstand before finish reading!] [Gouenji/Fuyuka and Sakuma/Haruna]


Hello minna~! Back with my newest one-shot! \(^o^)/

Actually I've been thinking about this since few months ago… But I just finished it now! This is one of the few one-shots that I've said I've been starting to write~

I got the idea for this fic while Role-Playing on Twitter! XD So here's one advantage of RP-ing! And wow I just remembered… I haven't opened my Twitter RP acc for quite a time since the exams started O.o Partly that's because… Twitter got uninstalled from the mobile phone I usually used -_- and I don't know how that happened exactly.

Oh well~ I'll start using disclaimers from now! (I hope I don't forget them)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or its characters.

**Warning**: Contains some angst… And can cause some misunderstandings to the readers… So I suggest you to finish reading it before judging, please!

Well now, without further ado… Enjoy the fic!

* * *

"Anniversary Day"

In a lovely holiday...

Two teens were seen walking in the crowded Shopping District of Inazuma Town. They were looking right & left, as if looking for something...

"So, Fuyuka, where shall we go first?" The cyan, long haired teen asked his-yes, he's a boy-companion.  
"Hmmm... What do you say we go to that doll shop first, Sakuma-kun?" the purple haired girl next to him pointed to a nearby doll shop. From the glass-window, they can see various kinds of dolls are on sale.  
"Okay, whatever you say!" Sakuma agreed and the two entered the shop.

"Sakuma-kun, this is cute!" Fuyuka turned to Sakuma as she held a fluffy jumbo-sized red penguin doll. "Ah, yeah! It's cute! Do you like it?" Sakuma took the doll from Fuyuka and hugged it.

"It seems you like the doll more than me, Sakuma-kun." Fuyuka giggled at the penguin-lover boy. "Haha, maybe." He blushed a bit. "So, will you buy it?" Fuyuka asked him again. "For you, maybe?" Fuyuka gave a big eager smile. "E-eh?! N-no!" He declined frantically, but Fuyuka kept giggling intently...

A few minutes later, Sakuma and Fuyuka were out of the store. Sakuma was holding a big bag... With the huge penguin doll inside.  
"So~ Finally you decided to buy it, eh Sakuma-kun~?" Fuyuka asked in sing-song voice.  
"It's for my dear girlfriend, okay~?" Sakuma also answered with a sing-song tone.  
"Not for yourself, Sakuma-kun~?" Fuyuka teased him again.  
"Nooo!" Sakuma pouted.  
"Fine, then... Now let's continue our shopping, shall we?" Fuyuka offered.  
"Okay! What about that jewelry store?" Sakuma pointed to a store.  
"Sure!" Fuyuka nodded and the two walked there.

Meanwhile, without the two knowing, there were two other teens they knew well just a few meters away from them. They were hiding in a bush right in front of the jewelry store.

Their two pairs of eyes were focused on Sakuma & Fuyuka who were bending to see different kinds of necklaces. Fuyuka pointed a necklace and the helper handed it out to her. Sakuma seemed to be thinking and contemplating as he observed the necklace.

"Jirou-kun is going to buy a necklace for Fuyuka-san?" The navy blue haired 'spy' whispered to the other 'spy', who just kept staring at Fuyuka and Sakuma. Her voice, though soft, was in a shocked tone.  
"Gouenji-kun! Are you listening?" Haruna spoke a little louder.  
The flame striker gasped and then answered, "Gomen, gomen... How shall I know..." He sighed deeply and looked at her.

But Haruna wasn't answering back. Her eyes were riveted to the scene on the store. She could see it clearly as the window was made out of transparent glass. As clear as her heart was hurting. And of course, Gouenji too.

Well, Gouenji, who wouldn't? Seeing your dear girlfriend is dating another boy? And as for Haruna too, his boyfriend's dating another girl-and it seems he's going to buy something for her?

"B-but, why...?" Haruna gasped. Gouenji patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her. But he himself was also much hurt, but he didn't show it much. He has been Fuyuka's boyfriend for nearly a month; next week was going to be their first month anniversary. So was Haruna; few days after Gouenji and Fuyuka's anniversary was Sakuma and Haruna's. And all the time both relationships were okay. No fights or quarrels. Coach Kudou supported Fuyuka and Gouenji's relationship. If he didn't, maybe Gouenji was going to be kicked out of the team once again. Katsuya and Yuuka also knew about it and supported them. And mostly, Kidou agreed about Haruna and Sakuma's relationship. If he didn't, maybe he would've skinned Sakuma alive. Everyone on the team and the managers seemed agree. In fact, they all seem to be enjoying teasing those two "cool" forwards.

So why...? Yes, that's the question.  
Gouenji and Haruna watched the scene again. Haruna was about to cry for sure when she saw Sakuma was putting a cute necklace around Fuyuka's neck. Fuyuka also put another necklace for Sakuma. It seemed those are necklaces for a couple-a necklace to be worn each by the lovers. They looked so sweet together. Gouenji patted Haruna again, sympathetically. And if Kidou found out Haruna cried when she was with him, a gruesome scene for him is going to be revealed. While Gouenji himself, a fire has started to blaze in his heart, ready to burn it away.

On the shop, meanwhile, Fuyuka looked at herself on the mirror. The necklace fitted her perfectly. She nodded to Sakuma and smiled, who also smiled back and grinned. Fuyuka and Sakuma both took those off and Fuyuka handed it to Sakuma. Sakuma seemed to be examining it very seriously. Fuyuka had to pat his shoulder to remind him the time. Sakuma gave it to the helper, who wrapped it neatly in a pretty little red box for jewelry.

Then Sakuma looked around the bracelet sections-bracelet for boys. Fuyuka giggled again when she saw Sakuma's gaze fell on a certain bracelet.

"Sakuma-kun, you're looking at that penguin bracelet, right?" She asked between her giggles.

"Err... Yes." He said awkwardly. "Well that's a male bracelet, Fuyuka!"  
"Hehe... Well let's take a look at it then."

Few meters away, Haruna and Gouenji already had the picture that they were going to buy the couple's necklace, though they can't see clearly what kind of necklace it was.

"T-they're going to buy a couple's necklace...?" She asked in disbelief. Her eyes were watery already. While Gouenji, his heart was already fire.

"..." Gouenji couldn't say a thing, but kept looking.

Few minutes later, after combing the rows of bracelets, Sakuma finally pointed to certain bracelets, and the helper let them out. Fuyuka seemed very interested to them, and as she lift them up, trying to put it on, Sakuma grabbed it and put it swiftly on her right wrist. Fuyuka then did the same thing for Sakuma. Both examined the bracelets and after few moments nodded at each other in agreement.

Between the bushes, Gouenji and Haruna both had also understood that they're also going to buy the bracelets.

"T-they're buying couple's bracelets?" Haruna gasped again and closed her eyes, crying.

"..." Gouenji then hugged her, trying to stop her tears again. But he kept looking at Fuyuka and Sakuma, and he noticed that, strangely, they paid separately; Sakuma paid for the necklaces and Fuyuka for the bracelets, but he didn't point that out to Haruna.

Satisfied with the shopping, they went out of the store. Gouenji and Haruna quickly hid themselves among the bushes.  
"Hehehe~ We've finally bought them all!" Sakuma gave a big smile.  
"Not all yet, Sakuma-kun~" Fuyuka answered with a smile.  
Sakuma let out a bewildered look but the next second he exclaimed, "Oh yes! Right, how can I forget, let's go!" He took Fuyuka wrist and run. "H-hey, Sakuma-kun!"

And as for the "spies", they also ran quietly and of course, taking care to be hidden-at least from their "targets". "Where are they going now...?" Haruna questioned Gouenji, who shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

Few minutes later...  
Sakuma and Fuyuka arrived the other district of Inazuma Town, the Food District. They seemed confused about something, and finally stopped in front of Rairaiken Shop.

"They aren't going to Coach Hibiki's shop?" Haruna spoke.

"Maybe they're going to have lunch? It's nearly afternoon. But they didn't enter anyway." Gouenji answered as he saw that they didn't get in and walked away.

Sakuma and Fuyuka then asked some walkers and thanked them every single one before leaving. Finally they walked into a restaurant, a nice, fine restaurant. The waiter asked them for some seat, to which they nodded. But when they were given some menu, instead Sakuma shook his head and asked for something else. Sakuma pointed to a big banner on the cashier; saying about bookings for candle-light dinners. The waiter explained to them, and it seemed, Sakuma booked it. He and Fuyuka signed the paper and paid for it, and after thanking the waiter they left.

"W-what? Fuyuka-san and Jirou-kun booked for a candle-light dinner?" Haruna was shocked, so were Gouenji.

"N-no… It can't be it…" Gouenji tried to be calm but his burnt heart was thumping.

"H-huwaaaa, why Jirou-kun?!" Haruna sobbed.

"S-shh, Haruna, they can hear us…" Gouenji tried to calm her down again. _Kidou, how do you calm a broken-heart girl when you're also in the same condition?_ He asked ironically.

"Er-yes, yes. Eh? Gouenji-kun, they're heading back to Inazuma Japan's dormitory!" Haruna pointed to the way they went. "Let's go there before them!" Haruna stood up and pulled Gouenji.

Fuyuka and Sakuma arrived at the lobby of Inazuma Japan dormitory, "Aahh, we're finally back…" Sakuma slumped down to the sofa. He saw nobody was there except them both; maybe the rest of Inazuma Japan were practicing.

"Hahaha, you're tired, Sakuma-kun?" Fuyuka giggled at the very-seemed-exhausted Sakuma.

"I just don't understand the fact that girls are so energetic when it comes to shopping…" He shook his head.

"Well Sakuma-kun, why don't we get back to our room now? You seem very tired…" Fuyuka suggested.

"I don't think you two can rest that soon." A new voice cut in.

Fuyuka and Sakuma instinctively turned to see the voice owner; Haruna, and the person behind her; Gouenji.

"Where have you two been?" Haruna and Gouenji were obviously crossed.

"Ha-Haru-chan, let me explain…" Sakuma stood up and walked to the girl, followed by Fuyuka.

"T-this is not what you think…" Fuyuka spoke.

"What? Shopping together with another girl is not considered as cheating with your girlfriend?" Haruna said in a high tone.

"Ha-Haruna-san, I don't deny we went shopping together but…" Fuyuka answered him.

"But what?" Haruna had started to cry.

"Haru-chan…" Sakuma advanced forward to sooth her down, but Gouenji blocked him.

"Gouenji, get out of my way!" Sakuma glared at him.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore." Gouenji glared back.

"Oh, you really care that much about her? So who's the one cheating now?!" Sakuma asked sarcastically.

"S-Sakuma-kun, did you mean…?" Fuyuka was too shocked to continue her sentence.

"No. It's just that I don't want her to be hurt more as I myself is hurt." Gouenji stared at her.

Fuyuka advanced to Gouenji and looked up. She was surprised herself that Gouenji had a sad, hurt face. She tried to hold Gouenji's shirt but he snapped her hand, which caused Fuyuka to be shocked again. "G-Gouenji-kun…?"

"What were you doing then?!" Haruna shouted to Sakuma.

"If you don't call it dating and cheating what was it then?" Gouenji asked straight to Fuyuka.

"Well, let us explain then!" Sakuma yelled back, which caused Haruna to jump back in a shock.

"I'm sorry… But…" Sakuma softened his voice and hugged her.

"Get off me!" Haruna attempted to free herself, but Sakuma's hold was much stronger. "Not until you agree to listen to me."

"Wait a minute… If you two knew we were going shopping… Does that mean you two were following us all the time?" Fuyuka questioned Gouenji.

"!" That hit the spot. Gouenji and Haruna were cornered; they looked at each other.

"I suppose that's a yes, then." Sakuma whispered to Haruna.

"Gouenji-kun?" Fuyuka neared her face to Gouenji's, who finally nodded.

"Well you owe us an explanation… so that makes us even." Sakuma smirked.

"So please… Listen to our explanation." Fuyuka pleaded to Gouenji.

"Okay. Start explaining. Now." Haruna calmed down as Sakuma let go of her.

"Go on then." Gouenji looked at Fuyuka.

Sakuma and Fuyuka sighed in relieve; finally Gouenji and Haruna agreed to listen. At least they want to listen. They exchanged nods and Sakuma finally started his explanation.

"Well, we didn't go out together for cheating or that sort, you know," Sakuma began.

"So what?" Haruna was getting impatient.

"We were getting ready… For our anniversary day, if you two remember." Fuyuka finished.

"EH?" Haruna was shocked, so was Gouenji.

"W-wait, then why did you buy couple's necklace for you Fuyuka-san, Sakuma-kun…?" Haruna demanded.

Sakuma sighed and answered, "Are you that clueless, Haru-chan…? Of course it's for you and me." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"And the bracelets…?" Gouenji continued.

"Of course it's for us, Gouenji-kun…" Fuyuka answered.

Sakuma took the necklace cases and opened it, showing what inside; two necklaces with identical chains, but the pendants were different. One was a red colored penguin, one was orange-colored.

"A pair of red and orange penguin; I thought the red penguin represents me and the orange is you." Sakuma explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah… It's… for me?" Haruna pointed herself.

"Yes, the orange colored one. You like the color orange, don't you?" Sakuma smiled.

Fuyuka followed; she opened the bracelet cases and showed it to Gouenji. The cases contained two identical bracelets; they were metal bracelets with platinum and lavender colored of pointed jewel-like beads that glittered beautifully.

"The platinum represents you-your hair, I mean. And the purple… It's for me, it's my hair color." Fuyuka blushed as she explained that to Gouenji, who can't say a thing.

"Wait, then why did you two try them for each other? I saw each of you took turns wearing the bracelets and necklaces for each other." Haruna still questioned.

"Why, of course then it would be easier if I helped Fuyuka try the bracelets… It goes the same way around, right?" Sakuma sighed.

"And why do you have to take Sakuma to shop, Fuyuka?" Finally Gouenji asked her.

"You're saying I have a very bad sense for shopping?" Sakuma folded his arms.

"No, that's not it. I just wondered why didn't you take Aki or Natsumi?" He explained.

"Apart from our plan that this was intended to be a surprise… I thought Sakuma-kun would be the best choice."

"What do you mean?" Haruna didn't understand.

"Sakuma-kun and Gouenji-kun have similar skin tones… So I thought he would make a good model when choosing the bracelets… To make sure it looks good on Gouenji-kun's wrist." Fuyuka explained.

Gouenji looked at his arm; indeed it had similar color as Sakuma's skin color. Turns out Fuyuka had thought about it.

"And we are going to have an anniversary in quite a short time, both of us, right?… So I thought we need to prepare together. And also, I don't really understand what a girl likes, so I thought Fuyuka can help me." Sakuma rubbed the back of his head.

"And the restaurant booking…?" Gouenji and Haruna asked together.

"Of course it's for our date on our anniversary day!" Sakuma and Fuyuka exclaimed together.

By then, Haruna and Gouenji were already quite embarrassed themselves; they had accused Sakuma and Fuyuka because they totally misunderstood them.

Haruna quickly said, "I-I am so sorry, Jirou-kun…" She hung her head. But Sakuma held her chin and pushed it upwards, "It's okay and… I guess I should be happy that you're jealous." He smirked, causing Haruna to blush and pout.

"Geez, okay, I'm sorry I made you jealous!" Sakuma gave a big smile, seeing her cute pouting-face, and hugged his girlfriend, who hugged him back.

"W-well, I'm sorry, Gouenji-kun… I should have just-" Fuyuka's sentence was cut since Gouenji suddenly hugged her tightly.

"No, it is me who is supposed to be sorry." He whispered at her ear.

"… Because you had accidentally mistaken me just now…?" Fuyuka asked him.

"Yes."

"… You were jealous then?" Fuyuka asked carefully.

Gouenji sighed before answering truthfully, "Yes, I was." He caressed her hair softly.

"It's okay." Fuyuka hugged him back.

"Well… Now that our secret has been blown, Fuyuka…" Sakuma suddenly said.

"We'll just have to give them to you now." Fuyuka nodded.

Sakuma swiftly took the necklace and put it on Haruna's neck; while Haruna did the same to Sakuma.

And before Fuyuka managed to reach the bracelet cases, Gouenji had took it before her, and knelt down to wear the bracelet on her wrist. And in turn Fuyuka put the bracelet to Gouenji's wrist.

"You look cuter, Haru-chan." Sakuma commented.

"Ah, really? T-thank you." She blushed. "It looks good on you too, Sakuma-kun."

"Oh? I'm better-looking then?" He joked.

"Hahaha… Yes." She gave a big smile.

"Ah, the bracelet matches you after all, Gouenji-kun." Fuyuka exclaimed happily.

"Yes." Gouenji lifted his wrist to take a better look, then smiled at her. "Thank you, Fuyuka."

"Y-you're welcome." Fuyuka blushed, and blushed even more when Gouenji whispered at her, "Your hand looks even more attractive."

"Ah, just wondering… Why didn't you buy a ring instead?" Haruna suddenly remembered.

"Ah… I thought about it too, but according to Sakuma-kun…" Fuyuka turned to Sakuma.

"Oh, don't worry Haru-chan, I'll buy it for you on our engagement day." He smirked, which caused Haruna to blush more.

"And that time, I'll be the one who buys it, okay?" Gouenji also smirked to the blushing-already Fuyuka and caused her to blush even greater.

"Well then… Next week would be our double date?" Gouenji asked.

"Yep. I and Fuyuka had booked at the same night… But don't worry, I can ask for different tables if the girls would like privacy." He smirked.

"Hmph. Up to you." Haruna pouted, to which Sakuma laughed and hugged her.

"You look even cuter when you're mad." He whispered.

"Sakuma-kun!" She pouted even more but hugged him back.

Fuyuka, who was laughing softly at the scene, was quite surprised when Gouenji hugged her. "Don't worry. You're always beautiful; in whatever condition you are." He whispered and smirked.

"T-thank you again." Fuyuka hugged him back.

And, it seems to them that it was a private memory of four, but suddenly…

"ATCHOO!" A sneeze caused the four to break their hugs and turned to the owner of the voice.

Endou, who had not been able to postpone his sneeze, had earned him glares from everyone around him; who had secretly watching the scene all along!

The four teens were surprised; everyone was there! Endou, and the rest of Inazuma Japan including Kidou, with the rest of the managers… There were also Touko and Rika… Even Coach Kudou, Gouenji Katsuya and Yuuka were there! It seemed Katsuya and Yuuka were visiting Gouenji; and had seen something very interesting.

"Endou-kun! Why do you have to spoil the beautiful scene?" Touko and Rika exclaimed in disappointment, everyone exclaimed in disappointment too.

"E-ehehe, gomenne…" Endou grinned in guilt.

"I thought I was going to see an interesting scene to watch," Fudou smirked at them.

"U-uwaaa, I don't know Gouenji-san can be that sweet too when it comes to girls!" Toramaru exclaimed in interest.

"Me neither, Toramaru-kun…" Fubuki and Hiroto agreed.

"Too bad I didn't bring any recorder or anything… Would it be a sensation?" Natsumi smirked too.

Yuuka was clearly excited, "Otoo-san! That's Onii-chan's girlfriend, right?" she asked Katsuya.

"Yes, Yuuka…" Katsuya smirked at his son.

Well, those reactions were still better, than Coach Kudou and Kidou's… They were posing a difficult-to-understand faces.

"Hmph. It seems I have somebody to talk privately with, after this." Coach Kudou smirked at Gouenji.

"I agree, Coach." Kidou also smirked at Sakuma.

"Onii-chan…" "Otoo-san…" Haruna and Fuyuka were concerned; _what would they do?_

"Don't worry, Fuyuka… I just need to tell him the guidelines of taking you to a date. In fact it's your boyfriend that is supposed to be worried if he didn't understand and execute them accordingly." Coach Kudou folded his hands while smirking.

"So do I. And don't think of disobeying it." Kidou was still smirking.

Both Fuyuka and Haruna sighed in relieve. Their boyfriends too, actually.

But not for long…

"AHH! You two are having a date next week? Then we should get ready!" Rika, Touko, Aki and Natsumi dragged Fuyuka and Haruna away.

From a distance the boys can still hear Rika's list of things to prepare; "Clothes, make-ups, hair-do…" "And hey, you should wear those couple's jewelries!" Touko suggested excitedly. "Your boyfriends too!

"Oh no Gouenji and Sakuma! You should get ready too!" Endou exclaimed. "Let me help you!"

The teens sweat-dropped upon hearing it; Endou's fashion style and preference were far worse than Gouenji and Sakuma's.

Which was why Kazemaru, Fubuki, Hiroto and some others went into their rescue, "Oh don't worry, we'll help!" They were ready to drag Sakuma and Gouenji away too.

Meanwhile, Sakuma and Gouenji looked at each other with hesitance as if saying; _should we really do this?_

While Coach Kudou and Kidou spoke, "Good preparations are things you need to do to date the girls,"

With that, Gouenji and Sakuma quickly followed Kazemaru, Fubuki and Hiroto, while Fudou smirked at them, "Haha, good luck at your date, Lover-boys!"

~THE END~

* * *

AAAHHH FINALLY THIS IS DONE! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT OF INAZUMA ELEVEN ONE-SHOT TO BE PUBLISHED! XD Hohoho~ *cries and dances happily*

Yes, this turns out to be a SakumaxHaruna and GouenjixFuyuka XD hehehe~

I'm sorry for everyone who hoped it would actually be GouenjixHaruna and SakumaxFuyuka ^^" At least those pairs got their screen time, right XD

Now… Reviews, please? :3

I'd like to know what you think about my first one-shot~ Since I'm finishing one more! And then… updating other fics.

Thank you minna~! XD


End file.
